Day 24 Christmas Eve with Team Free Will
by Missnephilim
Summary: It truly had been a tiring year for the gang. It seemed that they never got one minute to take a break and just relax. However, with Christmas right around the corner they decided to shut off their phones and simply spend time together. Destiel and Sabriel


**Christmas Eve with Team Good**

It truly had been a tiring year for the gang. It seemed that they never got one minute to take a break and just relax. However, with Christmas right around the corner they decided to shut off their phones and simply spend time together. They had decorated every room and played Christmas music in the background.

Most people were spending Christmas with their families so they decided to do their present exchange on Christmas Eve.

"Alright who's first?" Bobby asked as he dumped a sack of presents on the floor.

"I'll go first" Kevin said and jumped up to hand out his gifts for everyone. Everyone thanked him and after a while it did start to feel like the Christmas season. Cas sat on the arm of the chair that Gabe was sitting on and the two brothers seemed to be having their own conversation. Dean caught Cas' eye and the angel turned away from his gaze. Dean leant over to Sam and whispered in his ear.

"What do you think those two are talking about?" Dean asked.

"How should I know?" Sam replied and continued opening his gift from Charlie. It turned out to be a video game that Charlie had been telling Sam to play for months.

Gabe looked like he was about to say something when Cas slapped a hand over his mouth and pulled him out of the room. Everyone looked after them in confusion but then simply ignored them and went back to their own conversations. When no one was looking Dean slipped out of the room and followed the pair of angels.

He found them in Gabe's temporary bedroom but he hid behind the door in hopes of not getting caught.

"Why would you do that Gabriel?" Cas asked.

"Because you're a pussy who won't do it yourself!" Gabe snarled back.

"If I want to tell him it's my decision" Cas said desperately as Gabe took a seat beside him on the bed.

"Little brother it's been months and you still haven't told him!"

"If you tell dean that I like him I'll tell Sam that you like him" Cas said back through gritted teeth.

"Don't play dirty with me little brother!" Gabe said and nudged Cas' shoulder before standing up. Dean quickly ran back into the living room before the two angels could see him. He ran right into Benny and almost tackled his friend to the floor.

"Whoa slow down there partner" Benny said and straightened Dean up before continuing to the toilet.

"Sorry Benny" Dean muttered before running into the living room, grabbing Sam's hand and dragging his brother outside.

"Dean what the hell are you doing? Where are we going?" Sam asked as he was pulled out into the brisk winter air.

"You're not gonna believe this but I think Cas has a crush on me!" Dean said as he started passing back and forth.

"Dean I could have told you that ages ago" Sam said as he raise his eyebrows in amusement. Dean paused in his movements and stared at his brother in shock.

"What!" He shouted.

"We've all known for ages how have you not seen it?" Sam replied and held deans shoulders in place to stop him from passing again.

"Well I've been a bit preoccupied with trying not to get myself and you killed!" Dean yelled once again.

"Dean you're so stupid" Sam muttered and turned around to walk back inside.

"Oh yeah well then if you're so smart then did you know that Gabe has a thing for you?" Dean shouted at his brother's back. Sam stopped walking and slowly turned around again to look at Dean.

"Wait what?" Sam asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah I just over heard them both say they liked us! What do we do?!" Dean exclaimed and looked at his brother for answers.

Back inside the house Gabe and Cas were back sitting in the living room with the rest of the gang.

"Where have Sam and Dean gone?" Cas asked as he took a seat again.

"They went outside" Charlie said and gasped then squealed loudly as she unwrapped a new anime book from Benny.

At that moment Sam and Dean re-entered the room with sheepish looks on their faces. Dean walked straight over to Cas.

"Can I talk to you Cas?" He asked while he kept his head down and his voice low.

"Of course Dean" Cas replied and followed Dean out of the room. Gabe smirked at his brother and then looked over at Sam who was looking at him.

"Can I talk to you too Gabe?" Sam said straight up and raised his eyebrows at the angel.

"Sure thing Samsquatch" Gabe said and walked out of the room whilst dragging Sam behind him. The others rolled their eyes at their friend s and chose to ignore them.

Dean walked into his room with Cas behind him and sat on the bed. Cas lingered by the door for a few seconds wondering why Dean wanted to talk to him before joining the other man on the bed.

"I probably should have said this sooner but there is something that I desperately need to tell you Cas" Dean started.

"What is it Dean?" Cas asked with concern.

"I like you in a way that I never thought I would. I always thought you'd be that one friend that I was close with but I never thought I fall in love with you like I have" Dean said as he kept his eyes glued to the floor. Cas didn't move for a moment and tried to keep his heartbeat steady.

"I like you to" Cas whispered quietly in hope that he didn't have to say it any louder. When Dean looked up at him his eyes were wide and his mouth hung open slightly.

"I Know. I heard you and Gabe talking earlier but I guess a part of me thought you were joking" Dean replied and let his head fall into his hands. Cas pulled Deans head up to meet his and their eyes met. There was a beat of silence that seemed deafening to Dean before he slowly leant in closer to the man next to him.

When their lips met Cas sighed into Dean's mouth and slid his hands up Dean's arms before wrapping his arms around him. He pulled him desperately close and deepened the kiss. Dean hands wrapped themselves around Cas' waist and pulled gently on the stupid Christmas jumper Gabe had forced him to wear.

Once they had pulled away they rested their foreheads against each other's and sighed. They opened their eyes and looked at each other with content.

"Merry Christmas Dean" Cas whispered.

"Merry Christmas Cas" Dean replied before kissing the angel once more.

Meanwhile in Sam's room Gabe sat casually against the headboard whilst Sam sat hesitantly on the edge of the bed.

"What did you want to tell me Samwich" Gabe smirked as if he knew exactly what Sam was going to say.

"Do you want to go out with me?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"Sure why not?" Gabe said and stretched his arms above his head.

"Wait that's it? It was that easy?" Sam said as he looked at Gabe with suspicion.

"Sam I've known I've wanted to go out with you pretty much from the moment we met. Even though I annoyed the hell out of you, you still tolerated me unlike your brother who wanted to kill me pretty much from day one. I knew you were someone with a bit of bite who could handle me and I'm not going to lie because you are extremely hot and you turned me on as soon as I set my eyes on you" Gabe once again said simply and crawled on the bed to sit closer to the taller man.

"You are crazy Gabriel" Sam laughed and turned to look at him once again.

"You love it" Gabe said and closed the distance between them and sealed his lips over Sam's. Sam felt as if a bolt of energy ran through him and he used one arm to pull Gabe onto his lap until the smaller man was straddling his waist.

Back in the living room the other sat around with either a glass of wine or a can of beer as the lights from the tree shone bright.

"Well I don't think we'll be seeing any of them any time soon" Bobby said and took another sip of his beer. The others chuckled and tapped their glasses together.

"Well cheers to us and I wish you all a very merry Christmas" Kevin said and the others cheered.

After everything that they had been through it was hardly ever that they got time to spend together. However, Christmas truly was the best time of year to celebrate all they had done and all they had yet to do.


End file.
